Atrapada
by Alizarinne
Summary: Lo creí imposible. Después de todo, ella no era sólo la primera, era quien parecía darle sentido a sus días. No podía ni permitirme soñar con una posibilidad…¿O acaso podría darme algo mejor que eso?


Podría tratar de explicar cómo ese sentimiento comenzó, y aunque los recuerdos se confunden en mi mente, el primer encuentro es algo inolvidable.

Era estudiante nueva en el instituto desde hacía semanas, y aunque muchos de mis compañeros parecían personas realmente gratas, ni siquiera intenté acercarme a ellos. Vivir sola, desde tan temprana edad y con tutores externos, me había convertido en una persona, quizá, demasiado apática. ¿Cuál es el sentido de crear vínculos con seres queridos si sabes que tarde o temprano se van a romper?

"—Creo que esto te sacará una sonrisa."

Me congeló en el tiempo con el sonido de su voz. No me atreví a alzar la vista, él puso frente a mí un caramelo envuelto en papel semitransparente, y, en efecto, sonreí, pero no a causa del dulce. Me atreví a mirarlo, y el gusto fue mayor ante su gesto deslumbrante.

—Mucho mejor—Elogió, retomando su posición erguida—Ese rostro ayudará mucho más a que tengas amigos.  
—Gracias—Mi voz no tembló, miré el dulce aún en mi mano, y emití un suspiro. No, no quería amigos, pero eso era algo que no necesitaba saber.  
—Soy el profesor de piano.  
—¿Piano?  
—Así es. Mi nombre es Kaito.

No dije nada, aún cuando el silencio resultara incómodo. Luego de unos segundos, le miré, desenvolviendo el caramelo con lentitud. Concentrado, el profesor de piano veía cada uno de mis gestos. Apreté la superficie pegajosa un poco antes de acercarla a mis labios, un toque con la lengua, dulce. Cuando alcé la vista, su gesto era inescrutable.  
—Tenga buen día, señorita Hatsune.— Sin más, procedió a caminar en sentido contrario. Yo me quedé allí hasta que su espalda se perdió entre los pasillos.

Un entretenimiento inocente…

Las semanas siguientes, la jornada escolar se volvió un juego, y, debería dar cuenta, que quizá ocurrió tan sólo en mi mente. Andar entre los pasillos, o encontrar excusas para salir del salón en los horarios que se impartían las clases de piano, se volvió mi desafío personal, y cuanto más me esforzaba, más parecía que el encuentro que buscaba se volvía esquivo. Varias veces se encontraron nuestras miradas, y, podría jurar, su rostro denotaba una sonrisa extraña, tanto como las emociones que despertaba en mí.  
¿Si acaso pensé en el problema de interesarme en alguien como él? ¿Que estaba prohibido cualquier acercamiento? No, ni por un momento. Era un deseo, y sí, quizá por simple capricho lo quería para mí; pero, cuanto más me acercaba, más parecía que él se alejaba. Hasta que un día, decidida, decidí quedarme en el establecimiento más allá de la jornada de estudio. Le esperé entre las penumbras de los árboles de la entrada, cuando su silueta se encaminó hasta un salón, le seguí.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose a mis espaldas no pareció sorprenderlo... ¿Acaso sabía que lo seguía?  
—Señorita Hatsune—Su voz era un poco más grave esta vez; quieto y de brazos cruzados, me miró directo a los ojos—Imagino que tiene una buena justificación para permanecer aquí fuera de su horario de clases.  
—Por supuesto—Respondí, y me sorprendí de la entereza más allá de mi voz, de mi propia postura—No me gusta tener deudas de ningún tipo—Acerqué la mano izquierda hasta el mesón frente a él, y dejé encima un caramelo envuelto. Él lo vio, aunque su vista se alzaría hasta mí una vez más. ¿Acaso no sabía qué decir? ¿Pensaba en qué hacer? No le di la oportunidad de hacer nada. Con una risa en los labios, me marché de allí.

Mi mente funciona de un modo extraño pues, después de aquel día, sentí un inusual alivio. Como si hubiera ganado el juego. Al día siguiente, ni siquiera percibí la ansiedad de buscarlo, ni aquella opresión en el pecho anudada de ansiedad. Sin embargo, esa extraña calma no duró veinticuatro horas.

Estaba a punto de terminar la jornada de aquel día. Entre las estanterías estrechas de un pasillo en la biblioteca, buscaba un libro de cuentos antiguo que siempre releía. Tan absorta estaba en ello, que no oí los pasos que se me acercaron por la espalda hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Alguien me empujó contra la estantería aplastando mi cuerpo, y cuando iba a quejarme, un agarre firme me cubrió la boca. Un escalofrío me recorrió por entero.

—Tranquila—Susurró aquella voz que reconocería en cualquier parte—Estoy seguro que te gustaría jugar un poco más—Me fue imposible tranquilizarme, aquel tono de perversidad no invitaba a ello. Entre sus palabras, me aplastaba más contra los libros, y podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Tragué con dificultad—No grites—Ordenó, y percibí cómo sus dedos, aquellos encargados de mantenerme callada, aplastaron contra mis labios. Sin que dijera él ni una palabra los abrí, y el sabor dulce de la cereza me llenó el gusto. Suspiré, aún llena de tensión.  
Esta vez fue él quien se rió, se fue, dejándome llena de esa ansiedad nueva e incontrolable.

El juego no había terminado.

Esa noche, y las subsiguientes, tardé en conciliar el sueño tratando de imaginar la forma en la cual procedería a pagar mi deuda. Un caramelo era la dulce excusa para volver a acercarme, mucho más segura que nunca de saciar aquel apetito extraño. Aguardé durante media mañana, y al verlo entrar al salón de piano decidí que era el momento ideal. Y lo fue, quizá no para conseguir lo que deseaba, pero sí para conocer la verdad.

La maestra que impartía clases de comunicación a mi salón, Meiko, se me adelantó en el pasillo. Para mi sorpresa, entró en el salón de música, y hubo una pausa en la melodía que se tocaba en ese momento.  
Aún no estoy segura que aquel silencio tan penetrante fuera real; yo debía estar en clases, ciertamente, no allí, pero el deseo me había ganado la partida en un inicio, así como luego lo hizo una morbosa curiosidad. Encorvado sobre el asiento del piano, los dedos de él tocaron los de ella para sacar algunas melodías inconexas. Compartieron una risa. Y después besos. Fui testigo de cada uno de ellos, el cómo parecían competir por llevar el ritmo, mientras los latidos de mi corazón se volvían más lentos. Bajé la mirada, decidida a marcharme, decidida a terminar el juego ahí, mas, cuando alcé la vista, él me vio a través de la pequeña ventana por la cual lo espiaba.

No, no me quedé a ver su reacción.


End file.
